Smile
by Alexithymian
Summary: Sometimes their love wasn't about manifestos, arguments, or desperate struggles to stay alive. Sometimes it was just about those quiet moments they shared.


_You won't find faith and hope down a telescope_  
><em>You won't find heart and soul in the sky<em>  
><em>You can break it down to chemicals<em>  
><em>But you can't explain a love like ours<em>  
><em>It's the way we feel, this is real.<em>

- Science and Faith by The Script

He has a special kind of smile saved for her. In the warmth and privacy of their bed, he props his head up just beneath his ear, and he watches her blink off sleep wearily. Sighing, she inches closer towards him, and presses her face against the soft, freshly laundered tunic he wears as pyjamas.

He laughs at her softly, pleasure and happiness flitting across his face as he eases his arms around her, rolls her to her side and entangles his legs around hers.

She is practically in an Anders cocoon. When it is not tied up, his hair is surprisingly long and though rougher, coarser than her own (_We're not all fair maidens like you, he had teased her_), she twines her fingers around the strands and plays with the ends, marveling at the feel. He makes a noise that is a cross between a grunt and an mmph, and her stomach flips over when he cups her chin in his hands to kiss her in a rather business-like manner.

Anders could kiss. She supposes he'd had plenty of practice, and she used to wonder how he was like before Justice and he had struck their deal. Some part of her guiltily appreciated the fact that he had been a 'bad boy', and a bit of a player, but these days he treated her so devotedly, so tenderly that deep in her heart she realized the reason he was so... In love, was that he had been extremely lonely, completely resigned to a life of revolution.

He had told her that he'd realised he'd never really been in love before,_ 'I've honestly never been so afraid to lose someone before, the mere thought of a life without you sends terror down my spine.'_ He had then smiled with his sparkling eyes and delicious lips, and had murmured, _'though you did torture me for a good few years. That really hadn't been fun.'_

But now she can taste him, all of him, enveloped in his love and his scent, the gentleness of his lips worshipping hers in a show of utter abandonment, and Hawke feels so deliriously happy she is fairly sure she would float away, or else break down into childish giggles- if he stopped kissing her.

Unfortunately, they do have to breathe eventually. When he pulls away he doesn't go far, only giving himself enough space to draw in air. And when he rests his nose on hers she can't help it, she reaches up and pecks the tip of it, she adores his nose and he knows it. He smiles at her, thumb stroking the curve of her chin.

"You should get some sleep, love," He tells her absentmindedly, "It'll be dawn soon, after all."

She rolls her eyes and calls him a distraction, which leads him to raise his eyebrow and comment, "Well, I could think of some other form of distraction...?"

She looks at him, and he looks at her, and when she doesn't say anything because an involuntary yawn racks her body he merely shrugs, and rests his head in the crook of her neck and her shoulder.

"Just a suggestion, my love. I suppose we should sleep and everything." He mutters something else in her ear, and she hears something that sounds like, though if I do sleep, I swear I'll wake up in a ditch somewhere, and she laughs at this, turns his face towards back towards her so she can say something when she is half asleep and completely intoxicated on his presence.

"Anders, I think you drive me a little insane."

"I know." He smiles again, that beatific smile that changes his face, that smile that radiates adoration, and a touch of fanatical infatuation.

"But I love you. I don't think I can ever stop."

He stops smiling for a moment, his only answer is him reaching up to rest his palm against her cheek.

"Sweetheart, I know." He sighs, tiredness washing over his body as well as hers, and for a fleeting moment she feels the press of his lips against her cheek, and she drifts off to sleep, still within his arms.

Anders stays awake a moment longer, unsure if the feeling in this stomach is guilt or love - probably some combination of the two, but she smiles gently in her sleep, and he too falls asleep awash with tenderness, and his sweetheart cradled against him.

-x-

**A/N**: :) Hehe? Idk I just guess I wanted to evoke an experience of an epic Anders cuddle for everyone. Because cuddles are good. I like the cuddles.

/this story is sooo silly


End file.
